Emergency Stop
by azzie adams
Summary: One-shot. Draco can't restrain himself for the whole elevator ride with Harry Potter in such perfectly-fitting pants... Part I in the 'Christening' series.


**Emergency Stop**

**By: azzie adams**

**AN:** I own nothing.

Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

One-shot

**Summary:** Part I of the 'Christening' Series.

Draco gets an idea in the elevator. Not to be taken seriously, it was written purely for a laugh.

***

**Emergency Stop **

***

Ambassador Draco Malfoy shifted uncomfortably inside the Ministry of Magic, standing before a fireplace and waiting for his partner to emerge. He drew many glances as he happened to be the only wizard in the facility that wasn't wearing robes. Not today.

Today he wore a perfectly tailored suit, black with pinstripe, complete with a blue tie because his partner said that it made him appear 'honest'. Draco wasn't entirely sure why he needed to appear anything other than professional, but as his partner was more in tune with muggle customs, he decided he better listen.

Draco had been promoted to the title of Ambassador after the war. Many high-ranking officials in the wizarding world thought it would be a good idea to produce more good feelings towards muggles to prevent another war. Thus, more money had been put into the muggle-relations branch of the ministry, and the newly reformed Draco Malfoy was the face of it, due to his, mostly, charming nature and natural gift of getting whatever he wanted out of anyone.

And the muggles loved him, much to everyone else' surprise. They found his apparent regality, professional charm, and handsome exterior to be extremely pleasing. He had lost some of his superiority complex that he had acquired earlier in life from his father, and many were astonished at the difference that it made.

His partner, none other than his childhood rival, Harry Potter, had been the most surprised. Harry had been positioned with him as a more knowledgeable party on muggle customs. But upon seeing that Draco really didn't need any help, the ministry had about repositioned Harry in favor of more important matters.

But due to unknown circumstances, Draco had requested that Harry remain partnered with him as he felt that his knowledge would still be helpful on such excursions.

That was completely false, but the truth would have ensured that they never work together again.

Somewhere between the jibes, the fights, the hexes, and the childish name-calling, they had managed to fall into a sort of lovers' routine that consisted of them having passionate sex immediately following an assignment, a fight, a lunch, or just, you know, a boring afternoon.

Draco didn't know if he loved Harry or not, and he was okay with that. They both were. They knew that they enjoyed their time together, especially the sex, and even managed to look at their fights and duels as more of foreplay than actual animosity. They had conquered just about every surface of the Ministry of Magic as a result. Including Minister Kingsley's desk, which he had yet to find out about.

Maybe they were in love, but for the moment, they were content as friends with benefits.

That particular morning, Draco and Harry were scheduled for a meeting with a leader in Dubai. They would meet in one of the large hotels that sported many casinos, restaurants, and apartment suites.

He looked at his timepiece for the fourth time in 30 minutes, and noted in dissatisfaction that his _partner_ was 10 minutes late.

He was just about to floo to Harry's apartment, which he had relocated to after his rather public divorce with Ginny Weasley, when the man in question came stumbling through the fireplace, landing on his arse at Draco's feet.

Draco smirked down at his soot-covered colleague. "I think you're getting better," he teased.

Harry glared up at him, standing quickly and brushing his suit off. Draco suspected that before Harry's _graceful_ entrance, the suit might have looked about as impeccable as his own. Now Harry was muttering cleaning and straightening charms to make himself look more presentable.

When he finished he regarded Draco's own suit. "Where'd you get that?" He couldn't help but notice the way that the suit fitted Draco's form perfectly, making him look like a_ much_ higher-end businessman. Which, Harry assumed, was what Draco had been aiming for.

"Armani," Draco answered smugly, liking the way Harry was ogling him.

"_You_ went in to a muggle apparel store? I would have paid to see that."

"I'm sure you would have. A rather overbearing assistant had me strip down to my knickers to get accurate measurements. I told her that I knew them by heart, but she wouldn't have it," Draco said as he straightened his suit. It had been worth it, as he was very pleased with how it turned out. "Where'd you get yours from, then?"

Harry ran his hand down the front of the dark blue suit defensively. "Hermione got it for me as a present last year. She thought I'd need it in my new line of work…"

Draco had to admit, Hermione had good taste. The suit was snugger than Harry's robes, and he was very appreciative of the way the pants clung to his legs. He suspected that he would be making more 'house calls' now that he had the apparel sorted out.

"How did you know to go to Armani?" Harry asked, as he waved to a colleague that had just emerged from the Floo.

"Once again, numb nuts, you have underestimated my knowledge on muggles."

"My nuts are numb? Well, that's bad news for you, isn't it?"

"Shhh!" Draco looked around quickly to see if anyone had heard.

Harry laughed at his panic. "Honestly. If anyone heard, they would think it was a joke. Stop being so serious."

"A joke, really? If we get caught I lose my main reason for coming to the office everyday. Would that make you happy?" Draco hissed, keeping his voice down.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm flattered. Happy to help by getting your rocks off at least once a day."

Draco waggled his brows with a cheeky smile. "All right. Let's get this over with. Do you think you can manage to Apparate gracefully or shall I have to bear the embarrassment of you making a fool of yourself again?"

Harry frowned, and with a 'pop', he was gone. Draco laughed, before following his partner's example as disappearing as well.

***

Harry told the clerk their intent before she let them pass on to the massive hall of elevators.

Harry walked ahead of him, and Draco got a very good look at Harry's backside as the snug trousers clung to him. As much as he disliked Hermione in general, he would have to thank her for that particular wardrobe choice. He licked his lips as Harry's hips swung slightly in his natural saunter.

Draco cursed himself as his trousers suddenly felt tighter, and they had been tight to begin with. He couldn't be expected to conduct a business meeting in this state.

"What floor is this restaurant on?" He asked casually, trying to assess just how much time he would have to grope Harry in the elevator before they reached their destination.

"Eighty-third," Harry answered, obliviously. "These elevators are supposed to be some of the fastest in the world, though. Brand new and all."

Draco cursed. That gave him maybe 20 seconds. That was nowhere near enough time.

Harry pressed the button and the silver doors slid open. Draco followed his lover into the silver tomb-like contraption, watching in discontent as it closed.

It took him half a second to shove Harry up against the wall of the elevator, another half to crush his lips against him, and it took a frustrating four seconds to get his hand down the front of Harry's pants.

"Why did you pick today to wear a belt!?" Draco growled against his partner's lips as Harry buried his hands in his hair.

"More professional… we don't have time," Harry called Draco's attention to the numbers that shot up quickly from floor to floor.

Draco groaned as he pulled back. "You should know better than to wear such tight pants…" He wracked his brains for anything… a spell that could prolong their time together. His eyes caught a red button to his left below the countless floor buttons on the front of the elevator.

'Emergency Stop' looked promising…

"Malfoy! Don't touch the—"

It was too late. Draco pushed the red button firmly and suddenly an alarm sounded within the elevator, causing the fast-moving machine to come to a quick and rickety stop.

Draco had collapsed onto the floor, but sighed in relief that the elevator was no longer moving. He looked over to Harry, who was still standing, albeit shakily, his legs spread and knees bent to give him more balance. He looked furious.

"Nice! You called in an emergency. We're going to be in here for _hours_!!"

Draco smiled to himself. He might have been able to finish in a few minutes, but given hours, his mind reeled with possibilities.

"Hope you're pleased with yourself."

"Don't worry. I am." He swallowed Harry's protests as he worked his partner's pants down, tearing the slightly shorter man's jacket off and spelling his shirt open.

"Someone could open that door any second in an attempt to 'save' us, you know," Harry garbled into Draco's mouth, letting the other man take many liberties with his body.

"I'm not afraid to expose myself," Draco huffed. "I've got nothing to hide." He unzipped his tailored trousers and boxers to reveal an already red and leaking cock tenting under his collared shirt. He folded the trousers carefully over the railing at the back of the elevator. He pulled Harry's trousers off as well, knocking the shoes off his feet and made sure that both suits wouldn't be wrinkled before he continued his ministrations.

Harry snorted. "I'm very clear on that fact, thank you." He chuckled, and then groaned as Draco's hand fell to his shaft, rubbing it in time with the trusts of his tongue in Harry's mouth. His hands pulled roughly at Harry's hair, the way he knew his lover liked it, his tongue plundering the delicious and snarky mouth.

He felt Harry's cock fill in his hand, and without any further adieu, he dropped to his knees and tongued the weeping slit softly before sucking the head into his mouth. Harry's knees buckled and he reached for the railing to keep his balance as he buried the other in Draco's perfectly groomed hair.

"Careful! How am I going to explain that to the associates?" Draco pulled back slightly, delivering a pointed lick to Harry's slit again.

"You were frazzled by the prospect of being stuck in here forever? And you ruined mine as well," Harry said breathlessly as Draco continued to service him.

"Your hair always looks like that. In fact, I'd say it looks better now than it did before," Draco countered before swallowing Harry's prick again, and Harry let out a howl, gripping the back of Draco's head desperately.

Draco reached down to pull at Harry's balls, massaging them tenderly as his tongue moved across the space at the base of Harry's cock, licking it lazily to the rhythm of Harry's rasping sighs above him.

As Draco mouthed Harry's bullocks, he moved a finger to probe at the hole that lay behind, moving it lightly over the puckered skin.

Harry sighed and hiccupped as he struggled to keep his breath, but _damn_, did Draco have a talented mouth. His attempts to keep his composure went out a nonexistent window as Draco's finger disappeared up Harry's hot channel as he deep-throated him once again.

The elevator shifted, moving back and forth, causing Draco to pull back for a second, drawing a whimper from Harry.

"They're trying to fix it. They'll have it moving soon." Harry gasped.

Draco glared at him. "You said they wouldn't have it moving for _hours."_

Harry laughed. "They're _very_ good."

Draco growled at him, rising to his feet and grasping the back of Harry's neck. "I'll show you _good,_ Pothead." And with that, he leaned down to pull Harry's legs up high and over his shoulders, before rising again to conquer his mouth once again, pushing him up harshly against the wall of the elevator again.

He lined himself up and pushed into Harry's dry arse, loving the breathless look that his partner wore as he sheathed himself fully within him. Harry's lips were parted in ecstasy and slight pain.

He would have let Harry have more time to get adjusted, but he didn't know how much longer they would have alone in the elevator, so he waited just as long as it took for Harry to regain his breath before taking it away again with another thrust into his channel.

He felt Harry's puffs of breath on his face as he pumped into him, saw the clenching white teeth and the passion-filled green eyes.

"I love you like this." Draco rasped as his picked up the pace, and Harry's arms fell around Draco's neck. "You always feel so _good._" He grunted.

Harry had to admit, if he could spend every second of the day being thoroughly sexed by Draco Malfoy, he could die happy at any given moment. He had never experienced such potent orgasms with Ginny, and had been surprised when the best sex of his life had been given to him by none other than the boy he had been fighting with for over a decade. What a sheer waste of time, he thought. They had agreed that all that time they spent fighting could have been put to much better use, in hindsight.

Sex with Ginny had been completely bland, and always in the bed. It was mechanic the way it happened, and Harry had been hopeful that maybe Ginny felt the same way. But at the end of every 'session', as Harry had come to call it, Ginny had seemed utterly satisfied and went to bed happy, and Harry went to bed frustrated and still horny. A marriage without love or good sex was hardly a marriage at all, and Harry filed for divorce and never looked back. He had gotten his wonderful children out of her, and that was about all she was worth.

Sex with Draco took place anywhere _but_ the bed, and Harry was loath to admit that he did like the urgency that served to heighten the passion and take his breath away every single time. It was never boring or rehearsed with Draco. It was wild, careless, and heart-stoppingly brilliant.

"Oh _Merlin!"_ Harry squeaked as Draco hit the pleasured bundle of nerves within him. Draco angled himself to hit that spot every single time, loving the look of pure abandon and lust that echoed across Harry's features, his unruly black hair plastered onto his face.

"Merlin has absolutely nothing to do with this, Harry, and I'll appreciate that in the future you stop bringing up images of wrinkly old men while I'm fucking you senseless." Draco said, pounding into him a bit harder.

"Stop making snarky comments, I can barely… _oh!... _do that again…" Harry gasped.

"Shut up, you're distracting me." Draco said, and for extra good measure, he clamped his teeth down on Harry's tanned broad shoulder, causing the boy to moan away any other intelligible thought.

Draco felt Harry's balls begin to tighten up, and he released his hold on Harry's hips to slip between then and stroke the weeping cock that rubbed against his fit stomach. Harry jerked in his release, and lay limply against Draco as the other boy milked him thoroughly before grabbing Harry's arse and moving at a frantic pace.

Suddenly a buzz came over the elevator, and a heavily accented voice came over the speaker, and Harry hissed at Draco to stop lest they be heard.

"Are you _shitting_ me?" Draco hissed back, stopping very reluctantly, and whimpering at the loss of friction.

The Arabic-speaker came over the intercom again, and Harry shook his head in confusion. "We don't understand you!"

"_Are… you…. Hurt?" _

Harry moved on Draco slightly, and he let out a yelp when Draco's cock hit his prostate again.

"_Yes!" _Draco squeaked at the delicious movement, and couldn't help but thrust into Harry again, causing the other to gasp. Harry looked away from the intercom to regard his partner, who was bright red in an effort to keep the speakers ignorant. Draco felt dread fill in his stomach as he saw the slow minx-like smile spread across Harry's face.

'_Shit._' He thought.

Harry moved his hips experimentally, and Draco bit his tongue to keep his groans in.

"_How… many… people… are… with… you?" _The man's English was horribly accented, and the pair had trouble deciphering it.

"Myself, and another." Harry answered, smirking at Draco who was glaring heatedly back.

"I hate you, Potter." Draco growled through his teeth.

"_Are… they… hurt… as… well?"_

"Oh, you have no idea." Harry said, voice weak with concealed laughter, and wiggled his hips even more.

"_AAAARRRGGHHH!!!"_ Draco cried in frustration. He, indeed, sounded like he was in great pain.

"Wow, that was good." Harry whispered, looking teasingly astonished.

"_Don't… panic... we'll… have…you…out…in…no…time…"_

"Thank you. He'll be fine until you have us out, I assure you." Harry said, and the buzzing went away.

"Oh my GOD!!!" Harry cried as Draco started once again at an unfathomable pace, thrusting into him so harshly that Harry was sure he was about to be thoroughly chafed. Draco's fingers that dug into his hips were sure to leave bruises.

"How do _you_ like it, Potter!?" Draco snarled, and Harry's cock began to fill again, and in no time, they were coming together, Draco milking himself into Harry's tightening hole.

Harry was boneless against Draco's chest, and the other man hugged him gently, giving a few slow curtsy thrusts before pulling out. He gave his panting partner a soft kiss on the cheek… before dropping him like a rag-doll to the floor, crossing his arms accusingly.

Harry yelped as he landed on his sore arse, rubbing the cheeks with a whine. "What was that for!?"

"I assure you, that was nothing compared to you making me stay quiet while you basically fucked yourself on me! What were you thinking!?!" Draco yelled in anger.

Harry laughed as he rose, his legs still shaky with pleasure. "Small price to pay for making us miss our meeting, you whore. Can't you keep it in your pants for the hour it would have lasted?"

Draco glared, and then they both fell to the ground again when the elevator started to move slowly. Draco and Harry dressed themselves as they argued.

"I have a very healthy sex drive and you were wearing those tight… you were begging for it!"

"I'll be sure to tell Hermione that next I see her. 'By the way, Malfoy loved my pants_. _Could hardly keep his hands out of them…'"

"It's none of Granger's business anyway…"

"You could get horny in a one of Binn's lectures…"

"Since you were sitting in front of me… obliviously innocent…"

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"Ferret-face."

"Potty-mouth."

"No, that's you, remember?"

"Bloody _Hell…"_

Ambassador Malfoy's business associates watched as the elevator doors opened to reveal the man and his partner looking very displeased with their arms folded and avoiding the other's eyes.

"I am so sorry, Ambassador. I do hope that you are all right," one man said, wringing his hands nervously at Draco's angry expression.

"Of course I'm not all right. Look at my hair!"

Harry stepped forward to shake hands with the men, who were eyeing his partner warily. "Harry Potter. Please don't worry about the ambassador. In fact, he was just telling me how… _excited…_he is about this union."

***

**End.**

***

I'm making this into kind of a series, if you will. The 'Christening' series will consist of Harry and Draco's escapades to christen every new terrain they can find.

Next Installment: **The Mile-High Club**

**Love, Azzie. **


End file.
